heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.11 - Lounging Around
The rec room was usually a bustle of activity, as students came and went, sat, read, made out, played games, and other various things. Today, however, there was a wide berth given to a certain section of the room, as a mechanical device sat there, red eye mounted on a long tentacle-neck, seemingly observing the ongoing crowd, or at the least, a young blond mutant lounging on the couch, watching the Desolation of Smaugh in high-definition. Jubilee had had in mind to try her hand at the latest video game, but the sounds of a movie being played reach her ears long before she reaches the rec room. She peeks around the door, spotting Doug's familiar blonde head instantly. "Totally c'est la vie," she murmurs, shrugging and grinning. Movie it is. "Hey, Doug, room for one more on that couch?" She moves to join him, then halts, blinking at the contraption that's taking up a spot in the room. "Huh? Wait, did one of Beast's inventions get loose?" Eh. It's a robot. Robots go BOOM when you break them. Jocelyn wasn't especially concerned about the Spider-Slayer. For one, she wasn't a spider or a spider-family member. Secondly, robots just didn't creep her out all that much these days. Really, when you've fought a Sentinel, what's a cute little Spider-Slayer? The tall woman walks in, a glass of orange juice in one hand, and looks around. She sees Doug on the couch and Jubilee approaching him, so she moves to take a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Hey Doug. Jubes". She glances at the robot. "No, that's Doug's pet robot," she responds to Jubilee. "No, that's uh... one of those things that was after Spider-Man a while ago," Doug notes. "Hey Lassie, down boy." The Spider-Slayer whirrs, the red eye blinking as it takes note of Jubilee, before metallic legs lift, tupping the ground briefly. Lassie curls about at Jubilee's feet as she takes her seat, Doug hitting pause on the blu-ray as he glances back up. "Oh hey Jocelyn. What's up? Was watching the movie... you up to it?" "Oh. Must've missed that," Jubilee admits, peering over the back of the couch at the thing as it peers back at her. But she takes her seat on the couch all the same in her usual inimitable fashion: Casually vaulting over the back of the couch and dropping easily into the seat, then crossing her feet at the ankle. "Hi, Joce. Seen this one yet?" "Yeah, I caught it in the theater," Jocelyn says. "It was pretty good". Yes, even Jocelyn managed to go see the LotR movies in the theaters. Of course, actually drawing a salary helped with that. It just meant she didn't have as much free time these days, but that was okay. A nod is given about the Spider Slayer. "Didn't you rewire the thing or something?" Jocelyn asks Doug. "Reprogrammed it," Doug comments lightly. No, he didn't like, talk assembly language to the Slayer and ask it to replace 'enemy' with 'friend'. Wait, he did. "You'd get a hoot out of it... I found it while it was trying to chase down Spider-Man." Standing up, Doug glances back at Jubilee, then at Jocelyn. Then back to Jubilee. "Got to use the restroom. Don't let her break Lassie, please?" "I missed it. I guess now's as good a time as any to fix that," Jubes replies, glancing over at Doug. "Okay... no breaking Lassie. Wait... its name is /Lassie/?!" She glances down at the device. "It sure doesn't look like a Lassie. More like an Octo-Tron 2084." "Please. I only break robots if they try to do something stupid, like attack me or try to send information about me to some alien spaceship," Jocelyn replies. That was grounds for breaking the robots, in her opinion. "Just don't fall down a well, Jubilee. I don't want Lassie to come and tell me about that," the woman replies. She nods about the movie. "It's a good one," she agrees. "How've you been? Getting into anything interesting lately?" she asks Jubilee. "No wells, promise. Well, not unless somebody throws me down one, anyway," the Asian mutant replies, grimacing at the thought. She nudges Lassie with her toe. "Shove over, could ya? I kinda need room for my feet." She looks up again at Joce. "Nothing too drastic. Did some shopping last week, but that's about it. What about you, Joce? Still loving that nine-to-five?" "I'm doing college now, so not so much the nine-to-five, but I keep busy," Jocelyn says. She was good at that. The robot skitters over a little bit, giving Jubilee room to put her feet. "It's kind of nice to have a little bit of money. Not a lot, after college expenses, but so that I can buy a shirt if I like it when going out to the store," she admits. A smile is given. "Other than that, things have been pretty status quo lately, which I'm okay with. Things were a little hectic for awhile". "Thanks, Lassie... I feel so weird calling you that," Jubilee says, stretching out her legs and sighing in relief. "I don't mind quiet, not after all the excitement earlier. I wouldn't mind if it went on a while. Are you commuting, or living on campus, Joce?" "Commuting," Jocelyn says. "It's actually easier for me, given everything else. I suppose I've just been in and out a lot lately". Working with the X-Men was far easier when you lived back at the mansion. A nod is given. "Agreed. If I don't have to take another trip into space for awhile, I will be quite grateful". Because that kind of sucked. Jocelyn takes a sip of her orange juice. "Get anything interesting when out shopping?" she asks. "Not really. I needed some new sweats, but they're nothing special, just for gym class," Jubilee replies. "I'm kinda sorry I missed going into space, but I probably wouldn't have been much help. It sounds like things kinda sucked." "Don't sell yourself short," Jocelyn tells Jubilee. "You'd have done just fine. I'm sure of it". She takes another sip of her orange juice. "Ah. So they're only bright yellow and no polka dots, right?" Jocelyn teases lightly. Jubilee did have some very bright outfits, compared to what Jocelyn usually acquired. "Though a nice, quiet period is welcome," she agrees. Returning, Doug regards Lassie with a curious look, his posture shifting to Jocelyn as he cants his head. Huh. The Spider-Slayer's still FUNCTIONING. Slinking back into his seat, Doug glances back over at Jocelyn. "You guys were talking about clothes?" Jubes he could believe, Jocelyn, on the other hand... "Black and purple, no polka dots," Jubilee replies with a giggle, sticking her tongue out at Jocelyn. Bleah! "You'll see 'em if you drop by gym class or the locker room today." She blinks and ducks, feeling a hand drop into her hair. "Hey, watch the 'do!" she protests. "What is this, pick on the smallest person here day?" "Maybe I should see if the Professor needs another gym teacher," Jocelyn muses, glancing at Jubilee with a grin. Not that Jocelyn actually had teaching credentials, of course, but how many of the teachers here did? She glances over at Doug and shrugs. "Yeah, it happens. You have any idea how hard it is for me to find decent clothing in my size? They don't exactly cater to my height at most stores," she points out. "Though I think we can spare you the horror of hearing us chatter about clothes for now. What've you been up to, Doug?" she asks. She glances at Lassie. "And like I said, I'm not going to blow up the robot just by sitting here and being in the same room with it," Jocelyn adds with a shake of her head. "I didn't break your Internet 2.0, did I?" "Psh... no, I'm convinced that you sit around in the morning absorbing up all the static electricity from the morning zombies shuffling off to classes, and then you just go and spark all the machinery," Doug retorts as he picks up the remote, and hits play again. As the dragon roars, Lassie lifts her head up and that glowing red eye shifts towards the tv, suddenly attentive. "I can see how that might be a problem..." Jubilee replies, glancing at the big girl. "There's a lot of you to fit." She glances up at the sound of the dragon. "Yeek... no wonder half the world is afraid of this dragon," she mutters. "I'll be the noise alone would scare half of Brooklyn out of their britches!" "Too much work. I could just absorb all the electricity from the manor at once if I wanted to. Way more efficient, and the static electricity isn't strong enough to do anything," Jocelyn responds to Doug. Yes, she could cause a blackout if she felt like it. Maybe when Doug was in the middle of downloading some huge update to an MMO or something like that. Jocelyn glances up at the television and nods. "They did a pretty good job with the dragon in this movie," she agrees. Some dragons in movies were just kind of sad or over the top. Usually didn't quite strike things right. "Not if you don't want to get caught," Doug rejoins. "Who notices static electricity? Besides, there's a reason you have to ground yourself before touching computers," Doug replies, as he leans back, canting his head at Jubilee. "Just get her some unstable molecule suits. She'll be fine." "I have a weird feeling that static electricity might be a little stronger than that, Joce. I remember Doc McCoy saying that lightning is essentially one huge dose of static electricity coming all at once," Jubilee says. "Have you ever tried saving up to get that effect?" "If you get enough of it, sure," Jocelyn agrees. Oddly enough, as she says that, a slightly stronger than average static shock zaps Doug's foot. "Really, Doug. Unstable molecule suits are not exactly something that's fashionable, and I really don't think making them into a dress would be a good use of their resources anyway," the woman says with a shake of her head. "And yeah. Big and tall shops are where I usually end up". Which aren't all that fashionable, compared to other places. Yanking his foot back, Doug glowers at Jocelyn. "Why wouldn't it? Just get a pair of pants, a shirt, and if something happens, at least you're wearing something underneath it instead of, well... being the immediate subject of instagrams and twitters all the world over." "I dunno about wearing real clothes under an unstable molecule suit," Jubilee says. "Wouldn't they show? I know mine gets panty lines unless I'm careful what I wear under it." There's a shake of her head. "Yeah, they'd show, and that'd not work so well with the whole secretive thing," Jocelyn says. Her phone beeps at her and glances at this. "I should probably take this," she adds. "I'll see you both later". The woman then stands and makes her way out the door. Category:Log